2015
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '' airs its final episode.]] return under IDW Publishing.]] '' return to television.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] 2015]] ' Pet Vet]] /The Three Caballeros 2-Movie Collection cover art]] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 23 - ''Strange Magic was released to negative reviews. *February 20 - McFarland, USA was released to positive reviews. *March 13 - Cinderella was released to very positive reviews. *April 17 - Monkey Kingdom was released to very positive reviews. *May 1 - Avengers: Age of Ultron was released to positive reviews. *May 22 - Tomorrowland was released to mixed reviews. *June 19 **''Inside Out'' was released to universal acclaim and very high positive reviews. **''ABCD 2'' was released in theaters. *July 17 - Ant-Man was released to positive reviews. *October 16 - Bridge of Spies will be released. *November 25 - The Good Dinosaur will be released. *December 18 - Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens will be released. *An untitled IMAX Space film will be released. Shorts *March 13 - Frozen Fever *June 19 - Lava *October 13 - Riley's First Date? will be released. *November 25 - Sanjay's Super Team will be released. Television *January 6 - Agent Carter premiered on ABC. *January 9 - Jessie began its fourth and final season on the Disney Channel. *January 18 **''K.C. Undercover'' premiered on the Disney Channel. **''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' aired its sneak preview on the Disney Channel.http://daronnefcy.com/about **''Austin & Ally'' began its fourth and final season on the Disney Channel. *January 25 - Resurrection aired its last episode. *February 6 - Miles from Tomorrowland premiered on Disney Junior. *February 9 - Disney XD's The 7D starts airing reruns on Disney Junior. *February 13 **''Bad Hair Day, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered. **Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' officially premiered simultaneously on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *February 15 - I Didn't Do It began its second season on the Disney Channel. *March 18 - Lab Rats began its fourth season on Disney XD. *March 25 - Kickin' It aired its last episode. *March 30 - Star vs. the Forces of Evil officially premieres on Disney XD. *April 3 - Muppet Moments premiered on Disney Junior. *May 10 - Revenge aired its last episode. *May 11 - Girl Meets World began its second season on the Disney Channel. *June 1 - Future-Worm! (short) premiered on Disney XD. *June 12 - Phineas and Ferb aired its final episode. *June 13 - Reruns of the BBC rebooted series Doctor Who began airing on Disney XD. *June 15 - Doraemon began its second season on Disney XD. *June 20 - Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal premiered on Disney XD. *June 26 **''Teen Beach 2, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered. **Best Friends Whenever'' officially premiered on the Disney Channel. *June 28 - Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. aired its last episode. *July 6 - LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales premiered on Disney XD. *July 17 - Mickey Mouse began its third season on the Disney Channel. *July 22 **''Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med'' premiered on Disney XD. **''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' premiered on Disney XD. *July 31 **The Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants premiered. **''BUNK'D, a spin-off of ''Jessie, premiered afterwards. **''Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest'' premiered on the Disney Channel. *August 3 - Wander Over Yonder began its second season on Disney XD and the Disney Channel.https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/531602408032329728?P=v *September 2 - Pickle and Peanut premiered on Disney XD. *September 5 - Guardians of the Galaxy premiered on the Disney Channel in Canada. *September 9 - Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) premiered on Disney XD. Mighty Med aired its last episode. *September 12 **''Goldie and Bear'' premiered on Disney Junior. **''The 7D's'' season one finale premiered on Disney XD. **''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' premiered on the Disney Channel. *September 18 - Descendants: Wicked World premiered on the Disney Channel. *September 21 - The Muppets premiered on CityTv in Canada. It premiered on ABC in the US the following day. *September 25 -Dog With a Blog aired its last episode. *September 26 - Guardians of the Galaxy premiered on the Disney Channel. *October 5 - Yo-kai Watch will premiere on Disney XD. *October 9 - Invisible Sister, a Disney Channel Original Movie, will premiere. *November - The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar will premiere on the Disney Channel and Disney Junior. *''Future-Worm!'' (the full series) will premiere on Disney XD. Video games *February 5 - Miles from Tomorrowland: Missions *June 17 - Inside Out: Thought Bubbles *August 30 - Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition (PC, PS3, PS4, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One) *November 3 - Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets (3DS only) *November 5 - Disney Magical World 2 (in Japan) *November 17 - Star Wars: Battlefront Comics *January 14 - Marvel Comics began publishing Star Wars comic books (again). *April 22 - IDW Publishing began publishing the classic Disney comic books, starting with the resumed publication of Uncle Scrooge.IDW Publishing: IDW Debuts Collection of Disney Comics Starting This April *May 20 - Donald Duck resumed publication under IDW. *June 24 - The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck: Artist's Edition, Volume 1 was published.IDW Publishing.com news: IDW to Produce Carl Barks Uncle Scrooge Artist's Edition and Other Landmark Editions *July 1 - Mickey Mouse resumed publication under IDW. *July 22 - Walt Disney's Comics and Stories resumed publication under IDW. *September 2 - Star Wars: Journey To The Force Awakens - Shattered Empire was published by Marvel. *September 22 - Disney INFINITY Graphic NovelDis Kingdom: New Disney Infinity Graphic Novel Coming Soon Reprint collections *January 14 - Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Volume 1 *February 4 **''Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition'' **''Disney-Pixar Comics Treasury'' **''Disney Princess Comics Treasury'' *April 8 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Empire Volume 1 *April 22 - Phineas and Ferb Colossal Comics Collection *May 1 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume Seven: March of the Zombies *May 6 - Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope Comic Collection *May 13 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The New Republic Volume 1 *May 15 - The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library - Volume Six: The Pixilated Parrot *June 3 - Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Volume 2 *July 14 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Old Republic Volume 1 *August 12 - Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back Comic Collection *August 15 - Uncle Scrooge: Pure Viewing Satisfaction *September 6 - The Don Rosa Library - Volume Three: Treasure Under Glass *September 8 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: Rise Of The Sith Volume 1 *September 15 - Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Volume 3 *September 16 - Donald Duck: The Complete Daily Newspaper Comics - Volume 1: 1938-1940 *October 2 **''Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume Eight: The Tomorrow Wars'' **''The Don Rosa Library - Volume Four: The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck: Spirit of Enterprise'' *October 6 - Donald Duck: Shellfish Motives *November 3 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Empire Volume 2 *November 10 - The Complete Star Wars: Episode VI Return Of The Jedi comics *December 29 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: Infinities volume 1 Books *January 5 - The Ultimate Disney Party Book *January 6 **''All Hail the Queen'' **''Memory and Magic'' **''Hello, Olaf!'' **''Cinderella is My Babysitter'' *February 1 - Learn to Draw Mickey Mouse & Friends Through the Decades *February 10 - A Wish Your Heart Makes: From the Grimm Brothers' Aschenputtel to Disney's Cinderella *March 10 - A Warm Welcome *March 31 - Star Wars: A New Hope Illustrated Novel *April 28 - The Never Girls #9: Before the Bell *May 5 **''Descendants: Isle of the Lost'' **''The Bing Bong Book'' *May 12 **''The Great Ice Engine'' **''The Crown of Ptolemy'' *May 13- Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lighting Thief 10th Anniversary Edition (Barnes & Noble Exclusive) *May 26 - The Art of Inside Out *June 30 - An Animator's Gallery: Eric Goldberg Draws the Disney Characters *July 7 **''Disney Descendants Yearbook'' **''Disney Descendants: Secrets of Auradon Prep: Insider's Handbook'' *July 14 **''Mickey Mouse: Emblem of the American Spirit'' **''Descendants: Mal's Spell Book'' **''Descendants: Junior Novel'' **''Descendants: Mal's Diary'' *July 28 **''Jasmine and the Star of Persia'' **''Lily's Butterfly Dance'' **''The Never Girls #10: On the Trail'' **''The Polar Bear Piper'' *August 18 - Percy Jackson’s Greek Heroes *September 1 - The Secret Library *September 4 **''Star Wars: Lost Stars'' **''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' **''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo Adventure'' **''The Weapon Of A Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *September 8 **''A Frozen Christmas'' **''The Arendelle Cup'' *September 15 - Olaf's Night Before Christmas *October 6 **''The Kane Chronicles: The Throne Of Fire Graphic Novel'' **''Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard: The Sword of Summer'' Soundtracks *January 3 - The Legacy Collection: Fantasia *February 3 - The Legacy Collection: Pinocchio *February 10 - Disney Junior DJ Shuffle 2 *March 10 - Cinderella: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *April 28 - The Legacy Collection: Lady and the Tramp (available exclusively through Intrada) *June 16 **''Inside Out: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' **''The Legacy Collection: Cinderella'' *June 30 - Sheriff Callie's Wild West *July 10 - The Legacy Collection: Toy Story *August 7 - The Legacy Collection: Pocahontas *August 18 **''The Legacy Collection: The Aristocats'' (at Disney D23 Expo on August 11) **''The Legacy Collection: Disneyland'' (available in-park May 20) *Fall - The Silly Symphony Collection - ''16 vinyl LP collection, with digital download (available exclusively through Disney Music Emporium) Theme parks *January 7 - The Sorcerer's Hat was demolished at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *April 12 - Captain EO permanently closed at Disneyland Paris to be replaced with the "Discoveryland Theatre". *April 24 - ''King Triton's Concert debuted at Tokyo DisneySea's Mermaid Lagoon. *May 9 - The Hatbox Ghost returned to The Haunted Mansion at Disneyland. *May 15 - Condor Flats at Disney California Adventure was reopens as the Grizzly Peak Airfield. *May 22 **Disneyland began celebrating its 60th anniversary. **Paint the Night Parade premiered. **Disneyland Forever premiered. **World of Color - Celebrate! The Wonderful World of Walt Disney premiered. **Matterhorn Bobsleds reopened with some new special effects and updated Yeti animatronics. *June 1 - Frozen Summer Fun! at Disneyland Paris began. *June 11 - “Frozen” Village event at Hong Kong Disneyland began. *June 28 - The Science Behind Pixar at the Museum of Science in Boston, Massachusetts. *July 1 - Peter Pan's Flight at Disneyland reopened with new special effects and an updated nursery scene. *July 12 - The Magic of Animation closed at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *July 17 - Stitch Encounter opened in Tomorrowland at Tokyo Disneyland. *July 26 - The Golden Mickeys inside Hong Kong Disneyland's Storybook Theater ended. *November 17 **Hong Kong Disneyland will begin celebrating its 10th anniversary. **Disney in the Stars will features a brand-new Projection mapping in the show. **"Mickey and the Wondrous Book" will be debut at Storybook Theater. *December - Fairy Tale Forest at Hong Kong Disneyland will open, as part of its 10th anniversary, including a new Pixie Hollow. Events *August 16 - The D23 Expo was held in North America. *November 3 - Kingdom Hearts Fan Event will be held at the Tokyo Disney Resort.http://gematsu.com/2015/03/d23-expo-japan-2015-and-kingdom-hearts-fan-event-announced *November 6-8 - The D23 Expo will be held at the Tokyo Disney Resort.http://gematsu.com/2015/03/d23-expo-japan-2015-and-kingdom-hearts-fan-event-announced Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray *February 10 **''101 Dalmatians: Diamond Edition'' **''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' **'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' ***''Old Yeller'' ***''Pollyanna'' *February 24 - Big Hero 6 *March 3 - Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast *March 17 - 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure: Special Edition (Disney Movie Club and Target exclusive) *March 24 - Into the Woods *'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' **''Return to Oz'' **''Swiss Family Robinson'' *May 19 - Strange Magic *June 2 - McFarland, USA *June 9 - 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure: Special Edition (General retail release) *August 18 - Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films Collection and Once Upon a Time: Season 4 *September 1 - Star Wars Rebels: Season One *September 15 ** Cinderella ** Monkey Kingdom *October 2 - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Marvel Studios) *October 13 ** Aladdin: Diamond Edition ** Tomorrowland *November 3 ** Inside Out ** Toy Story That Time Forgot *December 8 - Saludos Amigos / The Three Caballeros: 2-Movie Collection DVD only *January 6 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book *January 13 **'General Retail:' ***''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' ***''Gargoyles: Season Two, Volume Two'' ***''Goof Troop: Volume One'', Volume Two and Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas ***''TaleSpin: Volume Three'' ***''The Incredible Journey'' *February 3 - Doc McStuffins: Cuddle Me Lambie *May 19 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie's Pet Salon *June 26 - Teen Beach 2 *July 31 - Descendants *August 11 - Miles from Tomorrowland: Let's Rocket! *September 8 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical Character debuts *January 18 - Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Ludo, Pony Head, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Laser Puppies, King and Queen Butterfly, King Pony Head, K.C. Cooper, Marisa *January 19 - Azmorigan *January 23 - Marianne, Bog King, Sunny, Dawn, Griselda, Roland, Fairy King, Sugar Plum Fairy *February 6 - Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Phoebe Callisto, Leo Callisto, M.E.R.C., Admirals Watson and Crick *March 4- Evann Verlaine *March 13 - Snowgies *March 30 - Jackie, Brittany Wong, Ferguson, Alfonzo *April 13 - Apricot *May 1 - Ultron, Vision *May 22 - Frank Walker, Casey Newton, Athena, David Nix, Ursula *June 19 - Joy, Riley Andersen, Fear, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Mr. Andersen, Mrs. Andersen, Bing Bong, Rainbow Unicorn, The Forgetters *June 22 - Lobster Claws *July 17 - Hope Pym, Cassandra Lang *July 31- Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos De Vil, Ben, Lonnie, Jane, Chad Charming, Doug *October 6 - Magnus Chase *November 25 - Arlo, Spot, Poppa Henry, Momma Ida, Buck, Thunderclap, Butch, Nash and Ramsey *December 18 - Rey, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Finn, Kylo Ren, Montross, Supreme Leader Snoke, Captain Phasma, Maz Kanata People Deaths *January 4 - Stuart Scott (sportscaster/actor) *January 5 - Khan Bonfils (actor) *January 7 - Rod Taylor (actor) *January 9 - Samuel Goldwyn, Jr. (film producer) *January 10 - Taylor Negron (actor) and Elizabeth Kaltman (public relations executive) *January 14 - Darren Shahlavi (actor/stuntman) *January 15 - Chikao Ōtsuka (Japanese voice actor) *January 16 - Walter Peregoy (artist/color stylist/background artist) *January 23 - Barrie Ingham (actor/entertainer) *February 4 - Richard Bonehill (actor/stuntman) *February 12 - Gary Owens (voice actor/disc jockey) *February 22 - Chris Barat *February 27 - Leonard Nimoy (actor/director) and Richard Bakalyan (actor) *March 1 - Daniel von Bargen (actor) *March 9 - Windell Middlebrooks (actor) *April 5 - Richard Dysart (actor and voice actor) *April 7 - Stan Freberg (voice actor) and Geoffrey Lewis (actor) *April 26 - Jayne Meadows (actress and author) *May 9 - Elizabeth Wilson (actress) *May 10 - Anita Gordon (actress) *May 15 - John Stephenson (actor and voice actor) *May 20 - Mary Ellen Trainor (actress) *May 23 - Anne Meara (actress) *June 1 - Katherine Chappell (visual effects editor) *June 7 - Christopher Lee (actor) *June 11 - Ron Moody (actor) *June 12 - Rick Ducommun (actor) *June 22 - James Horner (composer) *June 23 - Dick Van Patten (actor) *June 26 - Chris Thompson (TV producer) *June 28 - Jack Carter (actor and voice actor) *July 5 - Blaine Gibson (animator and sculptor) and Amanda Peterson (actress) *July 10 - Roger Rees (actor, voice actor and director) and Omar Sharif (actor) *July 18 - Alex Rocco (actor) *July 19 - Douglas S. Cook (screenwriter) *August 9 - Susan Sheridan (actress and voice actress) and Frank Gifford (sportscaster) *September 1 - Dean Jones (actor and singer) *September 11 - Alan Purwin (helicopter pilot, actor and bussinessman) *September 22 - Yogi Berra (baseball player) References de:2015 2015